


A Special Death

by thesilenceinbetween



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:45:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilenceinbetween/pseuds/thesilenceinbetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to the anonymous prompt "something Cora/Regina or Cora/Hook/Regina. Hook and Cora have to convince Regina to join their side."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Death

“So lovely,” Hook moans, his lips kissing and sucking the sensitive skin of her neck. Regina wants so badly to believe him; these past few weeks of playing by the two idiots’ rules, protecting Storybrooke from her mother’s attacks only to be treated still with suspicion and contempt, as an interloper in her son’s life, have left her so weary and lonely. Hook holds her upright in a gentle embrace as he thrusts into her from behind, and oh, how she wishes...

And then there’s Cora, whose left hand teases Regina’s hardened nipples while the right lightly circles Regina’s swollen clit, her touch gentler than Regina has ever known it to be. “Please, Regina, my love,” she gasps, her lips brushing against Regina’s, “They will never love you. You belong with me; you’re _part_ of me. Stop fighting us, darling.” Then her tongue is inside Regina’s mouth, and Regina can’t make her stop, can’t say no; she’s dizzy, drunk on all this love and tenderness.

“Please, Mother,” Regina gasps as Cora’s fingers create the sweetest, most unbearable pressure between her legs. Hook continues moving inside her, faster now, his hips slapping against her buttocks with the most satisfying sting, and she’s _so_ close. “ _Please_...”

“Say ‘yes’ first,” Cora urges between kisses. “Say you’ll join us. Say you’ll be my good girl again.”

Regina knows she shouldn’t; Henry deserves better from her, and she’ll never win his love otherwise, but she understands too that Emma and her parents have no intention of allowing her in his life. She can explain it to him, and he’ll _have_ to see that she’s right, so she cries out, “Yes, _yes_!”

Hook grunts in her ear as he unleashes a torrent within her, and Cora’s fingers create bliss, and Regina doesn’t stop screaming the word.


End file.
